goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Gelman hypnotizes Antoine and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Gelman hypnotizes Antoine and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is a Gelman gets grounded video by Sarah West Plot It is inspired by the 1962 Woody Woodpecker cartoon, Voo Doo Boo Boo. Gelman buys a pocket watch at a store, only to bring it to 3rd Street School the next morning. When Antoine walks out of the classroom, Gelman hypnotizes him and makes him sleepwalk into the playground scaring the kids away from the hypnotized victim. Gelman tells Antoine to stay in a pot while the other kids are at recess. Randall tells Miss Finster about Antoine getting hypnotized at school. Miss Finster sends Gelman to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly gives Gelman a detention level 5. Transcript Gelman: I'm going to a local store to buy a pocket watch, so I can hypnotize Antoine at school. (30 minutes later, at the store) Store clerk: Welcome to the store, how can I help you? Gelman: I would like to buy a pocket watch that hypnotizes people Store clerk: OK, it's $25. Hand over your money. Gelman: Thank you. Store clerk: Have a nice day. (The Next morning at 3rd Street School) Gelman: Oh boy, I can't wait to hypnotize one of Sonic's freedom fighters. Because that show got cancelled in 1994. (Antoine walks in the hallway) Gelman: Over here, Antoine! Antoine: What is it Gelman? Gelman: I'm going to hypnotize you, so recess will be cancelled for everyone else except for me and my bullies. Antoine: No, you wouldn't do that like what Gabby Gator did to Woody Woodpecker in 1962. Because either TJ, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, Gus, Spinelli, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, or Randall will eventually tell Miss Finster on you and send you to Principal Prickly's office. Gelman: Oh really, how would you like it if I hypnotize you to the cauldron filled with weird things like what Gabby did to Woody in 1962 instead? So the bullies and I will celebrate your defeat. (Gelman uses the pocket watch to hypnotize Antoine) Antoine: Hey, don't do that to me. I might have to tell Miss Finster on you. Gelman: Miss Finster isn't coming for you. Ha ha! (Antoine sleepwalks through the playground, scaring some kids away. Antoine jumps into the cauldron and lay down there) Antoine: Wait a minute, this reminds me of a 1962 Woody Woodpecker cartoon, Voo Doo Boo Boo. (Antoine eventually passes out to sleep, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters came to Antoine) Rotor: Antoine! are you alright buddy? Bunnie: Antoine, please respond to us. Tails: I think that poor Antoine is a little too sleepy to be in school. Sally: I think he's dreaming of weird things because of this. Sonic: Guys, please take Antoine home to bed. I'll have to get Randall and tell Miss Finster on one of the bullies. (Sonic runs to Randall) Randall: Sonic, what is it? Sonic: Randall, I want you to get Miss Finster in here immediately. Randall: OK, Miss Finster, Miss Finster. Miss Finster: What is it Randall and Sonic? Randall: Sonic and I are warning you about what Gelman did to Antoine. He hypnotizes Antoine just like what Gabby Gator did to Woody Woodpecker back in 1962. It was the cartoon named Voo Doo Boo Boo, you need to send Gelman to Principal Prickly's Office. Sonic: Gelman is the one who hypnotized my freedom fighter, Antoine D'Coolette. Miss Finster: Good boys Randall and Sonic. I'll deal with Gelman right now. Gelman: Oops, it's Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you hypnotize Antoine? You know that he didn't do anything to you. That's it. March to Principal Prickly's office, right now! (Miss Finster drags the screaming and kicking Gelman to Principal Prickly's office) (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever hypnotize Antoine. You see hypnotizing Antoine like in the 1962 Woody Woodpecker cartoon, Voo Doo Boo Boo undermines authority. It demonstrates Impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids doing silly things to any Sonic SatAM freedom fighters. But Miss Finster assures me that is torture to Antoine just like in the episode, Spyhog. I have no choice but to give you detention level 5. Gelman: Level 5? I wish you were captured by Dr. Robotnik and Snively. Principal Prickly: Make that level 6, are you ready to push me any further? And also, I'm calling your dad to pick you up! (When Gelman and his dad got home) Gelman's Dad: Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for hypnotizing Antoine at school. Now you just got detention level 6 because of that. You're grounded for 2 months with no TV, no Video Games, no junk food, no toys, no Computer, no Movies, no restaurants of any kind, no Music, no leaving the house, and no any kind of fun. Now I'm returning that pocket watch to the store. Go to your room and go to bed. Your mother will hear about this when she gets home. Gelman (running to bed): Noooooooooooooooooo! CAST Joey as Gelman Brian as Clerk Paul as Antoine D Coolette Dallas as Rotor the Walrus Emma as Bunnie Rabbot Eric as Tails and Randall Weems Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic the Hedgehog Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's dad The Picture about this video Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff